No te dejaré
by Sakuranokimi
Summary: Soy rara, o eso es lo que me dicen. No encajo, o eso es lo que comentan. No soy nadie, y eso, hasta lo pienso yo. Pero no por ello voy a rendirme, solo logran que quiera esforzarme mas en lo que hago y tal vez, y solo tal vez, restregarles en la cara que sus comentarios no consigueieron echarme hacia atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, bienvenidos a mi segundo fic. espero que lo disfruteis

**Aclaraciones:**Este fic es única y exclusivamente mío y estoy abierta a ideas porque realmente no estoy muy segura de cómo continuarlo U.U

Ahora si os dejo leer

* * *

Soy rara, o eso es lo que me dicen. No encajo, o eso es lo que comentan. No soy nadie, y eso, hasta lo pienso yo.

No voy a decir que no me afecta lo que ellos digan porque estaría mintiendo, esta claro que influye más de lo que me gustaría en mi autoestima, y eso me hace sufrir, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Soy la clase de chica que aparenta ser fuerte delante de los demás solo para no preocupar a la gente que quiere, que se reduciría únicamente a mi pequeño hermanito Yuki, y que oculta su dolor solo para no dar la satisfacción de ver su cara desfigurada por la tristeza al enemigo, en este caso "mis compañeros" de clase.

No espero que comprendáis mi vida, como tampoco quiero vuestra compasión, solo busco que me dejéis ser como quiera ser sin necesidad de sentir miedo de que alguien me juzgue sin conocerme siquiera, o de que finjas ser alguien que no sois delante de mi pare que cuando os ganéis mi confianza, me apuñales de la manera mas dolorosa que exista. No quiero vuestra vida, solo busco una oportunidad de vivir la mía.

Mi historia es algo complicada de decir, así que la omitiré por ahora, pero espero que cuando al fin me decida a contar, estéis ahí para escuchar. No pido nada más.

* * *

Cortito ¿verdad? bueno, ¿que os esperabais?,¿parece prometedor o es una basura? En vuestras manos esta que continue con este fic

Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews.

Se despide, Sakuranokimi


	2. Capítulo 2: La prueba

Hoy como otro día más, es un miércoles 17 de un octubre cualquiera un año el cual no mencionaré. Me levanto cuando la alarma de mi despertador suena me incline en la cama para ver el reloj. 6:30 am y hoy hace exactamente una semana que mi padre murió dejándonos a mí y a mi hermano solos con esa despiadada mujer que tenemos como madrastra.

Yuki tiene suerte pues nuestra madrastra siempre quiso tener un hijo varón por lo que Yuki al ser pequeño en ese entonces le caía como anillo al dedo. Mi oh tan linda madrastra tiene una niña también, es de mi edad y se llama Hana.

Ella es… como decirlo, la chica perfecta. Muy contraria a mí, Hana tiene el pelo rubio y liso (o lacio o como quieran decirle) y los ojos rojos con largas pestañas, un cuerpo de envidia muy desarrollado y siempre viste a la última moda. Es muy inteligente y muy buena en los deportes aunque no mejor que yo.

En cambio yo, tengo el pelo castaño bastante claro y largo con ondulaciones al final pero siempre lo llevo atado en una coleta alta. Mis ojos son azules. No estoy tan mal desarrollada, tengo curvas en los lugares correctos, no es para presumir pero tampoco para envidiar. Soy excelente en los deportes como ya he dicho pero nadie me tiene en cuenta porque siempre soy opacada por mi hermana y mis notas son promedio.

Mi hermano al igual que yo tiene el pelo marrón, pero el algo más claro y sus ojos, al igual que los míos son azules. Es adorable y se hace amigo de cualquiera muy fácilmente.

Como iba diciendo antes de empezar con las presentaciones, hoy hace una semana que mi padre murió, pero no debo dejar que eso me entristezca porque sé que él no se sentiría feliz.

Después de ponerme el uniforme de mi escuela, bajo a desayunar y para mi sorpresa Hana y mi madrastra también están.

"Aika, acuérdate de que cuando terminen tus clases vas a venir directa a casa porque hay algo que quiero hablar con vosotras" me dice mi madrastra de nombre Lena.

"Si, tranquila no lo olvidare" le respondo algo cansada porque desde que murió papá no deja de decírmelo y empieza a resultarme bastante molesto.

Después de esa charla no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra en todo el desayuno y una vez terminado, me dirijo a mi habitación para coger mis cosas e irme a clase.

A pesar de que tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar al instituto solo me lleva 13 mins exactos y gracias a eso no tengo que preocuparme de la hora. Al entrar al aula, mis compañeros se me quedan mirando durante unos minutos para luego seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Siempre ocurre lo mismo por una sola razón, mi madrastra es nada más y nada menos que la famosísima actriz Lena Haruno y todo el mundo sabe que soy su "hija" por lo que se me quedan mirando, aunque eso no significa que vayan a ser amables conmigo, sino todo lo contrario, al ser hermana de quien soy, una diva del insti*, y por haber entrado a la mitad del curso solo porque mi madre lo pidió,., cuando ya todo el mundo tenía asignado su propio grupito de amigos y además, creen que mi padre se casó con ella solo por interés, pues lo único que hacen es mirarme y criticarme y algunos se la pasan todo el tiempo molestándome con notitas y esas cosas. Tampoco es que me importe en realidad.

Las horas transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacen, o por lo menos para mí y al sonar la campana que da fin a las clases, recojo todo y me voy caminando a mi casa. A Hana le viene a recoger un coche y a por Yuki suelo ir yo pero hoy han mandado a un criado de la casa porque Lena lleva toda la semana esperando este día y dice que es muy importante.

Al fin llego a la mansión, la cual pertenece a mi madrastra y nos mudamos a ella cuando papá y Lena se casaron. Yo sigo con el apellido de mi verdadera madre, Sakura, porque cuando ella murió quería conservar un recuerdo, pero Hana y Yuki tienen el de mi padre, Kazekawa.

"Aika, por fin llegas, si tardabas un poco más nos íbamos sin ti, deja tus cosas y ven al coche" me dice Lena, parece apurada y por el tono que ha usado también molesta.

"Sí, en seguida" le respondo desde las escaleras obedeciéndola.

No sé a dónde nos dirigimos, solo que estamos en una de las carreteras del centro de la ciudad. El chófer frena justo en frente de un gran muro de ladrillo y una puerta de varas de metal, a un costado de, lo que supongo yo, es la entrada, hay un cartel en el cual pone en letras doradas:

_Internado Luz de Luna_

He oído hablar de este internado, dicen que es uno de los más prestigiosos que hay y en el cual no se diferencian alumnos por su clase o dinero sino por su mente e inteligencia.

Entramos por la gran puerta y nos recibe una chica de no más de 25 años que dice ser la secretaria del director y nos guía a través del campus del colegio hacia las oficinas y dirección**. Al llegar, Lena llama a la puerta y después de escuchar un firme pero amable "adelante" por fin abrimos la puerta dejando ver una hermosa habitación.

Las paredes son blancas pero no hay muchos sitios en los que puedas verlas con claridad pues todo está cubierto por estanterías repletas de libros desde medicina avanzada hasta como montar tu propia barbacoa. La única pared que se libra de las estanterías es la que tiene las ventanas, aunque debajo de estas hay un montón se archivadores.

En el centro detrás del escritorio, se encuentra, el director. Tiene una sonrisa amable plasmada en el rostro y nos hace sentarnos en los sofás que hay justo en frente de la mesa.

"Bienvenidas a mi internado" a pesar del aspecto imponente que tiene, su voz es bastante dulce y melodiosa. Es un hombre de 1.80 de alto, hombros anchos y para nada gordo. Rondará los 45-50 años más o menos, su pelo es castaño y posee unos extraños ojos lilas. "es un gusto tenerlas aquí."

"¡Oh, no! El gusto es nuestro, señor" le responde mi madre amablemente "es un honor para mis hijas el que las haya invitado a asistir a su prestigioso internado."

Ahora entiendo las prisas y la importancia que le dio Lena a esta reunión durante toda la semana, si asistes y te gradúas en esta escuela tiene un futuro brillante asegurado. No es de extrañar el nerviosismo que tenía en el trayecto en coche y sé que estaba nerviosa a pesar de su muy buena actuación por la única razón de que los últimos tres años ha estado llevándome junto con Hana al estudio de grabación en el cual trabajaba, para ayudarla a ella y a su hija, para adentrarla en el mundo del espectáculo.

"Si es verdad que las he invitado a asistir, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan hacerlo inmediatamente" dice con aire calmado, parece ser que le ocurre muy a menudo el que vengan madres con falsas ilusiones "Primero deberán pasar un examen de acceso y dependiendo de la nota serán expulsados o aceptados y en el segundo caso se les asignara la clase a la que pertenecerán por el resto del año."

"¿Y cuándo será dicho examen?" pregunto yo pues no me agrada para nada eso de tener que hacer una prueba para que los demás sepan de lo que soy capaz, con que lo sepa yo es suficiente.

"Pues, lamento decirles que, tendrá que ser ahora mismo" me lo parece a mí o el decir esto le ha divertido.

Después de esa alocada declaración, la secretaria, cuyo nombre es Maia, nos guía a Hana y a mí a habitaciones separadas pero, probablemente idénticas. En la mía, solo hay un pupitre*** en el centro y encima de él las hojas que serán la prueba.

A pesar de saberme mucho más de lo que pongo en el examen, solo lo relleno de forma en la que saque un 8.5 sobre diez porque si saco mas es muy probable que me pongan en la misma clase que Hana y eso seguro que la molestaría un montón. Cambio de planes, a poner todo lo que se. Por una vez podré fastidiar a mi "querida" hermanita, nótese el sarcasmo.

Al terminar el examen, una hora y tres cuartos más tarde, por fin puedo salir y respirar tranquila. La secretaria parece algo sorprendida de la velocidad en la que lo he terminado pero cuando ya casi que no cabe en su asombro es cuando sale Hana de la puerta de al lado a la mía.

"Disculpen mi intromisión, pero ¿seguro que no quiere revisar su examen? Han acabado veinte minutos antes de lo previsto" logra decir una vez consigue salir de sus pensamientos seguramente, por la admiración hacia nosotras. O es admiración o envidia.

Ambas negamos con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a salir justo cuando aparece Lena. Ella nos lleva hacia el coche y nos atosiga a preguntas en el camino de vuelta a casa.

.-=(^)=-.

Han pasado cuatro días y por fin ha llegado una carta del internado. En la mía dice lo siguiente:  
_._  
_Estimada señorita Sakura:_

_Nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitida en el internado Luz de Luna por su gran desempeño en el examen de acceso. Le comunicamos que su nota fue de 9´65 sobre diez._

_-Empezara las el próximo lunes y asistirá al aula A del tercer curso de instituto._  
_-El material escolar necesario se le proporcionara una vez este en las instalaciones del internado y se le asignara una habitación junto con una compañera de cuarto._  
_-Dependiendo de su rendimiento escolar, se le dará una cantidad específica de dinero que podrá usar los fines de semana y días festivos._

_Esperamos que su estancia con nosotros sea de lo más agradable y este llena de experiencias memorables._

_El director Tadashi Yamamoto_

_Firma_

.  
Estamos a Sábado, lo que significa que tengo dos días para empacar todas mis cosas. Mañana será un largo día.


End file.
